1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a keyboard module, and more particularly, to a keyboard module for avoiding accidental operation.
2. Related Art
The electronic device such as the laptop and the desktop computer utilizes a keyboard module as an input interface for the users to input variety information and instructions into the electronic device. Generally speaking, the keyboard module includes multiple individual keys. The users activate functions or input words and symbols to the electronic device via pressing corresponding keys.
The keys are adjacent to each other, and the dirt and dust are accumulated in the space between keys. Therefore, the keyboard module becomes the dirtiest element of the computer hardware. To overcome this problem, the keyboard module is provided with a dustproof cover or a dustproof cushion. The dustproof cover is used for covering the keyboard module when the keyboard module is not used. The dustproof cushion envelops or covers the keyboard module to be pressed by the users. Therefore, directly touching the keyboard module and abrading the printed symbols on the keys are prevented. Furthermore, the dustproof cushion provides a shielding protection to the whole keyboard module to avoid the possibility of the accumulating dust between the keys.
Since users pay more and more attention to save usage space, the keyboard module is designed to be more and more compact and minimized. Therefore, the gap between the keys becomes small. However, the users often accidentally press two or three keys at a time because of the compact arrangement. For example, when the users are typing quickly on the keyboard, they would strike adjacent keys accidentally easily and the wrong words are input. In the meantime, when the users are playing games, they also may press adjacent keys which are wrong keys by accident and lost the games.
On the other hand, since the electronic device is still working in the power saving mode, the users may press wrong keys by accident to close executing programs, send messages to wrong contact person, and more seriously, it may disclose personal privacy information unintentionally or make important files damaged.